A typical computing machine is implemented with a microprocessor, memory, and a number of other modules depending on the function to be performed by the computing machine. Double data rate (DDR) random access memory (RAM) is a particular type of RAM commonly used in current technology that performs two read accesses or two write accesses per clock cycle. Both microprocessors and DDR RAM operate on various different power supply voltages. Interface circuits that can convert between different signal levels and different drive levels are used to allow for compatible communications between microprocessors and memory devices.
EDA is a category of systems for assisting with the design of electronic systems and devices. Large, integrated circuit designs are often assembled from previously designed arrangements. This enables reduced turnaround times for generation of an integrated circuit. Schematic and layout information for such arrangement portions of a design may be exchanged or licensed as intellectual property.